Programs that combine video and audio with interactive content generally are created using one of two approaches. The first approach involves creating audiovisual content as an element of the interactive program, in which interactive content refers to the audiovisual content. The other approach involves creating an audiovisual program, and then associating interactive content with different points in time in the audiovisual program. In both such approaches, the audiovisual content is created first and then is provided to editors of interactive content who embellish the audiovisual content with interactive content to produce the final interactive program. The interactive content typically is limited to documents in a standard format to be displayed or machine instructions to be executed in conjunction with playback of the audiovisual content.